Corona
|ruler = Herz Der Sonne † (former king) Shampanier † (former queen; former general) Robin XI † (former king) Frederic (king) Arianna (queen) Rapunzel (princess) Eugene (prince) |inhabitants = Pascal, Maximus, Captain of the Guard, Castle Guards, Cassandra (formerly), Monty, Varian, Quirin, Old Lady Crowley, Owl, Xavier, Pete and Stan, Friedborg, Nigel, Feldspar, Lance Strongbow, Pub Thugs, Lady Caine, Angry and Red |visitors = Mother Gothel, the Stabbington Brothers, Andrew, Willow, Mrs. Sugarby, Adira, King Edmund, King Trevor, Separatists of Saporia}} Corona is an island kingdom and the birthplace of Rapunzel in the 2010 animated feature film Tangled. Background The central hub of Corona's kingdom was built on an island and grew over many years. The oldest known of Corona's line of monarchs is King Herz Der Sonne. During his reign, Corona was in a bitter war with their rival kingdom, Saporia. Under King Der Sonne's rule, a complex tunnel system was built beneath Corona to safely move the kingdom's knights and supplies wherever King Der Sonne needed. A detailed map of the tunnels and their secrets were recorded in a journal, by Der Sonne. At one point, Corona was invaded by Der Sonne's sworn enemy, the ruthless General Shampanier. As her minions ravaged the kingdom, Shampanier made it to Corona Castle, where she battled Der Sonne personally. In the midst of their battle, Shampanier finds that the final pages of Der Sonne's journal contained a profession of his love, intended for her. The feelings were mutual, and the two declared their love. They were later married, and with their union brought peace between their two lands. Centuries after King Der Sonne's reign, Corona was ruled by King Frederic and his wife, Queen Arianna. During her pregnancy, Arianna became gravely ill, forcing the citizens of the kingdom to search for a fabled magic, golden flower with healing abilities. Once it was retrieved, the flower was given to Arianna, and its power saved both the queen and her daughter, named Rapunzel. Due to the flower's powers, Rapunzel was born with golden hair that also had the ability to heal the sick and injured. Because of this, a woman named Mother Gothel - who had previously hoarded the flower's power for hundreds of years to keep herself young - broke into the castle, stole Rapunzel, and hid her deep within the forest outside of Corona's reach. Rapunzel was then raised as Gothel's daughter, and her power to heal was hoarded by the witch once more. To ensure she never lost the flower's magic again, Gothel forbade Rapunzel from ever leaving the tower. Seventeen years after her kidnapping—on the eve of her eighteenth birthday—Rapunzel met a notorious thief named Flynn Rider. With his help, she managed to escape Mother Gothel, return to Corona, and reunite with her parents. Rapunzel then resumes her rightful place as princess and heir to Corona's throne. Places of interest *'The Castle:' This is the home of Queen Arianna and King Frederic, their daughter Rapunzel and later, their son-in-law Eugene Fitzherbert. *'The Capital City:' The village that surrounds the castle on the island, where a majority of Corona's population resides. *'The Sea:' Where the residents on boats release the floating lanterns on Rapunzel's birthday every year, and where Rapunzel and Eugene witness the lanterns during the song "I See the Light". *'The Forest:' Located on the mainland, the forest is an expansive area that homes the Snuggly Duckling pub, and a remote tower that held Rapunzel prisoner for eighteen years. *'The Mountains:' On the mainland, an ancient subterranean machine was built deep in the mountains. Mount Saison is one of the mountains named. *'Old Corona:' A village located on the mainland, where Varian and his people reside. The village is led by Quirin, an old friend of King Frederic. *'Der Sonne's Tunnels:' A maze of tunnels that one of Corona's past kings, Herz Der Sonne, placed under the kingdom so he could bring supplies to his troops during Corona's war with Saporia. When the war ended the booby-trapped tunnels were hardly used since and only the map in Der Sonne's journal can help people find their way around them, as well as finding hidden entrances to them. Trivia *"Corona" is the Spanish, Catalan, Hungarian and Italian word for "crown". **In addition, the Polish, Russian and Bulgarian word is "korona", and the Portuguese word is "coroa". **Like the kingdom itself, the word is also associated with light and especially the sun, describing both the faint ring visible during an eclipse and the rings of sunlight filtered through clouds. **It also comes from the constelation of the same name. *The flag of Corona resembles one of the older flags of Macedonia. *In Tangled Ever After, Corona is simply called "The Kingdom". *In the Tangled: The Series episode "Queen for a Day", an old legend reveals that a demon known as Zhan Tiri had tried to destroy the kingdom with a curse powered snowstorm, as she bears a great hatred towards the kingdom. Even when the storm was ended by Lord Demanitus and had made sure that either Zhan Tiri or her allies would harm the kingdom again, the raging blizzard is said to return should Corona ever be at its weakest state. *As mentioned in Tangled: The Series, there are six kingdoms neighboring Corona, namely Koto, Neserdnia, Bayangor, Galcrest, Pittsford and Ingvarr. Including Corona itself, they are called "The Seven Kingdoms". Gallery Corona Map.jpg|The map of Corona 1-3 tower.jpg|Tower valley 3-1a crown room.jpg|Corona castle crown room 3-2 kingdom.jpg|Corona hills 7-2a Snuggly Duckling.jpg|The Snuggly Duckling 10-1a Corona.jpg|Corona 10-1f Corona.jpg|Corona village tumblr lhpt60ImV61qf0fbfo1 500.jpg|Corona King, Queen, and Princess mural 11-2b Corona lanterns.jpg|Corona lanterns 13-1 Corona bridge.jpg|Corona bridge Wolgast.jpg|Wolgast Pomerelia.jpg|Polish Pomerelia 5b Stockholm (1560s).JPG|Stockholm (16th century) Tangled.Castle.Explosion.PNG|The Corona castle explodes tangled9120.jpg|Corona Prison fc,550x550,eggplant u1.jpg|Sun Crest Tangled TV - Corona.png|Corona in Tangled: The Series Corona TTS.jpg Corona Concept by Fiona Hsieh 1.jpg Corona Concept by Fiona Hsieh 2.jpg Secret of the Sun Drop concept 5.png|Corona ruined by the Black Rocks The Way of the Willow concept 3.png|Mount Saison Corona Concept by Fiona Hsieh 3.jpg|Old Corona in the aftermath of the battle Secret of the Sun Drop concept 6.png Queen for a Day 70.jpg|Corona during Zhan Tiri's blizzard Secret of the Sun Drop 41.jpg Kingdom of Corona KHIII.png|In Kingdom Hearts III Category:Kingdoms Category:Tangled locations Category:Islands Category:Disney INFINITY locations Category:Kingdom Hearts locations Category:Disney Crossy Road locations